Five Years Younger
by bee-me
Summary: Felix is five years older than Tamora Calhoun. He's known her ever since she was born and has been there for her for almost everything. *Just a cute, long Hero's Cuties one-shot*


**Just a cute long One-Shot about Tamora and Felix. Tamora is five years younger than Felix in this so just go along with the story please? Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Five Years Younger**

"Mom?" A five year old Felix Jr. asked. His mother looked down at him. "Yes sweetie?"

He pointed towards the door to their apartment. "Let's go! The neighbors just moved in and I want to meet them!"

Felix's mother chuckled. "Okay, let's go." She was lead out the door and down the hall towards the elevator. Once the elevator stopped on the second floor, Felix ran out of it and accidentally bumped into Gene, the buildings owner. He only chuckled. "And where do you two seem to be off to in such a hurry?" He asked.

Felix picked himself up and dusted his denim jeans off. "We're gonna meet the new neighbors!"

Gene raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, it's only a mother and her new born daughter. I'm not sure what the mothers name is but the daughters name is Tamora Calhoun."

Felix smiled and grabbed his mothers arm, tugging her along the long hallway. "Bye Gene!" The young boy exclaimed.

Not that much farther down the hall was where the new tenants lived. When Felix and his mother reached the door, he knocked and waited a few seconds before it was opened. The woman who opened it was fairly tall and had dark blonde hair. She couldn't have been more than twenty five years old. Much like Felix's mother.

She smiled and looked at both Felix and his mom. "Hi, I guess that you two came here to say hello."

Felix's mother chuckled. "Yes. I'm sorry if this is a bad time. But we just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Amy and this is my son Felix Jr."

The woman smiled and shook Amy's hand. "My names Carrie. Calhoun. Please come inside. Sorry for being so rude..." Carrie apologized as she shut the door once Felix and Amy entered the apartment. "You know that my daughters room is right down the hall if you want to go and see her Felix."

Felix grinned and carefully made his way into the baby's room.

When he entered the room, he saw a little baby girl standing up in her crib holding onto the bars. She was wearing a red shirt. Her hair was very blonde and she had beautiful blue eyes. Felix smiled and walked over to the baby. He remembered that Gene had said the baby's name is Tamora. The name made him smile.

"Hi..." Felix said softly. You'd think that since he was only five he'd be harmful to the baby. But no. He was very gentle and soft.

Tamora giggled and plopped down in her crib.

"You can hold her if you want." Carrie said as she walked next to Felix and lifted Tamora up. She then carefully handed the girl over to Felix. Felix smiled as the baby looked up at him. Tamora was adorable.

"How old is she?"

"Not even a year."

Felix nodded and held her face close to his. "Hi there, Tammy..." He'd already picked a nickname out for her.

She giggled and kissed his nose making him smile and laugh. She really was adorable. But the thing that made Felix the happiest was when Tamora took his hand in her tiny one and held on for dear life...

* * *

"OW!" A five year old Tamora yelped. Felix, now ten, sighed as he tried to carefully cut her hair.

"Tammy-Jean, stop! You need to calm down because I'll never be able to get this gum out of your hair if you keep on squirmin' like that. Please sit still? For me?"

Tamora sighed and leaned against his chest. She already had a huge crush on her 'baby sitter/best friend'.

Felix snipped the last of the pink gum out of her hair. He then kissed the now gum free hair and hugged Tamora. "Better, Tamora?" He asked. Tamora giggled and nodded. "Yes! Thank you!"

"Well that's good. And now we know not to give you any more gum when you have access to it without someone around."

The five year old huffed. "It's not my fault! Some stupid girl popped it at playtime and it landed in my hair."

Felix sighed and hugged Tamora tighter. "It was only your first day of school. How much worse could it get, hmm? And I'll be here. I've been there for you ever since you were born. I'm not goin' nowhere."

Tamora smiled. "I know."

* * *

Tamora grunted as she threw her back pack against the wall. She's ten now and has a boyfriend named Brad Scott. And today he decided on 'messing' with her.

Which meant that he hurt her both emotionally and physically.

He thought that it would be funny to 'accidentally' trip her on the bus and gave her a scratched lip by doing so. She got sent to the nurse and had to lie about the situation just to keep Brad out of trouble. She said that she slipped on some water that spilled on the floor of the bus. When she got out Brad grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back into their fifth grade classroom.

Once school was over, Brad got onto the bus and yelled at Tamora for giving him the silent treatment. He then shoved her off of the bus and didn't even say he was sorry. But the worst thing was that this was the most non-violent day that they had in the six months that they have been dating.

Tamora felt her Phone vibrate and saw that it was it was Felix. She answered the phone.

"Hi Felix." She greeted sadly. Felix was on the other line and he raised an eyebrow at the ten year old. He's fifteen now and still Tamora's babysitter. Well, best friend.

To be honest, if it were up to Tamora, she would be with Felix. But no. Their ages stood in the way of everything.

"Hi, Tammy. What's up? You sound bummed. You wanna talk?"

Sighing, Tamora explained to Felix what had happened. He gasped. "Tammy, you can't keep doing that. You're only ten. If you want my advice, break up with that scumbag asap. You were to young to even be dating anyway..."

Tamora only shook her head. "I can't break up with him. He's nice...in his own ways..._some__times_..."

"Tamora, please listen to me. I'm five years older than you and I know more than you may think. Even though I've never been in an actual relationship before, I have enough common sense to know that relationships are supposed to be loving and memorable. You guys are supposed to be trusting with each other."

"Who asked what you think?" Tamora suddenly snapped through the phone. Felix blinked and right as he was going to try and calm her down, she hung up and chucked her cell phone onto her bed.

The next day she apologized to Felix and gave him a huge hug. He only chuckled and hugged her back.

* * *

"Tamora, please come out of your room..." Tamora's mother pleaded. Tamora threw a shoe at her door and let out a cry as she did so. Carrie sighed. She then got an idea. "I'm gonna call Felix..."

Tamora didn't reply.

Carrie shook her head and grabbed the home phone.

_"Hello?"_ Felix answered.

Carrie sighed. "Tamora had a bad day and she needs you. Can you come over?"

Within ten minutes Felix had taken the elevator down to the second floor and was knocking on the door to their apartment. Carrie opened it and smiled. "Hi Felix."

"Hi Carrie. Where is Tamora at the moment?"

Carrie motioned towards Tamora's bedroom down the hall. "She's been in there ever since she got home. I can't get her out. And I was really hoping that you could try and talk her out of her room."

Felix nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Tamora slowly lifted her head when she heard knocking on her door. "Who is it?"

"Me."

Tamora smiled a little bit at the all to familiar voice of Felix but then frowned. "Go away!" She exclaimed. Felix shook his head and opened Tamora's bedroom door. There he saw a very depressed looking Tamora as she buried her face in one of her red and black colored fluffy pillows.

"I said go away!" She said; voice muffled by the pillow.

Felix sat next to her on her bed and pried her away from her large pillows and sheets. He's now eighteen and Tamora's thirteen.

He brushed some of the disheveled strands of hair from her face and looked into her blue eyes. "What happened, Tammy-Jean?" He asked softly. Tamora sighed and reluctantly looked up at Felix. "I broke up with Brad..."

Felix smiled on the inside but tried his hardest to keep it to himself.

"What happened this time?"

"I walked into the hallway and saw him kissing some slut who makes fun of me all the time. She gasped when she saw me which made Brad turn around and roll his eyes. He called me a bitch so I punched him in the face and shoved the girl to the ground. I got suspended for a week and told Brad off."

They both chuckled at this. Felix then pulled Tamora into a huge hug. Tamora smiled.

Then Felix remembered something. "Tammy..." He said her name softly as he pulled away. Tamora raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...?"

He sighed. "I forgot to tell you that...I'm going to college. And, I won't be back...for a while..." Tears pricked at Tamora's eyes. She tilted her head. "How long...?" She asked.

Felix sighed. "Four to five years..."

* * *

Sixteen.

It was a big number in Tamora's mind. And that meant that there were only two more years until she was officially an adult. She then thought about Felix. He was twenty one. Legal drinking age. Then again, he never seemed like the kind of person who ever care to drink anything alcoholic. At least not all the time.

They talked to each other over webcams, calling, texting, nearly anything that had to deal with communication, the used it. They'd even send letters to each other. But that was only when one and or both of them didn't have any access to electronic devices. Which wasn't all that often. But still, Tamora loved the fact that they still talked a lot.

Mostly at nighttime though.

It was kind of hard for both of then to talk on a regular schedule due to Felix being in college. He had a full agenda most of the time so that didn't help in the least bit.

But the two made it work. Their friendship was still as strong as ever. And that was great.

The topic that they were talking on right now was Tamora's schooling. He had known that she still had some problems with that stupid kid Brad but at least it wasn't as bad as it was before he had left for college.

"So you're keeping all of your grades up?" Felix asked over the webcam. Tamora nodded and held up her report card. "Does this prove my point for, like, the _millionth_ time?" She asked sarcastically.

Felix chuckled. "Yes and I am proud of you Tamora. And I promise that I'll be back soon. So try not to worry to much...okay?"

Tamora smiled softly and nodded once indicating that she understood Felix clearly. Felix chuckled and waved. "Night, Tammy-Jean..."

"Night, Felix..." They both turned their computers off and went to bed shortly afterwards. Tamora still couldn't get passed the fact that Felix was and is her crush. But the are really great friends and if she messed their friendship up, then she'd have no one...

* * *

Tamora's eighteenth birthday was right around the corner and she couldn't wait. Felix was supposed to be done with college and coming home. For good. She hasn't seen him in the living flesh for five years. Sure they spoke on the phone and through their webcams. But he was finally coming back and back forever.

But there was a big problem...how would he act when he saw her. Would he be scared, frightened, disgusted, horrif-

"Tammy...?"

Tamora swiftly turned around in the hallway and saw Felix. He was now twenty three. Both of their eyes locked, and before they knew it, their arms were tightly wrapped around each other and tears brimmed their eyes. "You're back!" Tamora exclaimed. Felix laughed and lifted her off of the ground. He spun her around and held her as tight as possible.

"I missed you so much, Tammy."

"How do you think I feel!?" Tamora said as tears fell from her face. Felix hugged her tightly from the waist and pulled Tamora close to him. "I don't really know...are you mad at me for leaving for so long?" He asked softly.

Tamora shook her head and looked into his eyes. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm really not. I just-I just _missed_ you so _much_!"

Felix grinned. "You got so tall..." He whispered. Tamora nodded. "I did...we're finally the same height...almost." Pulling one hand away from her waist, Felix dug into his pocket and pulled out a small blue and black velvet box. "...Happy birthday..."

Tamora slowly opened the box and saw that their was a dog tag on a silver chain inside of it. Inspecting the amazing object, Tamora saw that her initials were engraved into the back of the dog tag. Tears finally slipped her eyes when she held the object in the palm of her hand. Felix grinned wider and took the dog tag; placing it around her neck.

Smiling brighter than ever, Tamora went right back into hugging Felix.

"...Thanks."

"Like I said, happy birthday, Tammy."

They both, once again, looked into each others eyes and shared a deep gaze that felt as if it could say a million words but none were able to come out.

"You're eighteen, Tammy...you're an adult now..."

Tamora blushed and looked to the side. "Uh, yeah..."

Felix smirked and pinned Tamora against the wall. "I've wanted to do this for so long..." Felix trailed off as he pressed his lips to Tamora's. Well then...that was defiantly unexpected. She really didn't know how to react to this. But she figured that since this was her fantasy, not exactly but close enough, why not enjoy it?

With that being said, or rather thought, Tamora got more into the kiss as it progressed. Felix was impressed of how good a kisser both he and she seemed to be. Because truth be told, he never had his first kiss. Not until now.

When they pulled apart, they both had to catch their breaths. While doing so, they pushed their foreheads together and smiled sweetly at one another.

Tamora looked straight at Felix with wide.

He only shrugged. "I knew that you've had a crush on me for quite a while. So I figured 'why not just kiss her already." Not once has Felix ever scene Tamora this happy. It was literally almost to much for Felix to stand. But he did, Because he loved Tamora more than life itself.

"I love you, Felix..."

Felix chuckled. "I love you to..."

And they learned that no matter how old they were or how much space was between their ages, they'd always be together. Even if Tamora _is_ five years younger than Felix.

* * *

**I hope that you guys liked it! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


End file.
